


Happy Graduation: XXXtra

by UltimateMadman



Series: Happy Graduation [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateMadman/pseuds/UltimateMadman
Summary: If you've read Happy Graduation, you may have noticed that there's a probably unnecessary amount of implied sex scenes, but they're never shown because it's just not that kind of fic.Well, sometimes I get inspiration to write them, so this will be where I upload them, plus maybe a few bonus ones.Disclaimer: Probably not very erotic.Specifics in each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Chihiro Fujisaki, Chiaki Nanami
> 
> Context: The night before the prologue

Chiaki knocked on the door and Chihiro quickly opened it.

''O-oh.'' He blushed. ''You're here already? I thought I'd have time to change into something...more masculine.''

The gamer took a second to slowly check out Fujisaki's usual girl get-up. ''It's fine. I think you look pretty cute in that. It's part of your charm.''

''I-If you say so...'' The programmer stuttered. ''I-I thought you were preparing tomorrow's party with Makoto and the others.''

''I was.'' Nanami walked inside the bedroom. ''But Enoshima is willing to do most of the work, so we finished up early.''

''E-even so, we d-don't have to do it if you're tired.'' Chihiro played nervously with his fingers. ''We can w-wait until after the party, or until after the graduation.''

''But then we'll be even more tired.'' Chiaki raised a finger.

''I j-just don't want you to feel pressured into doing a-anything.''

''What pressure?'' Nanami tilted her head in confusion. ''We've talked about this. Wait. Are you the one feeling pressure? You don't want to do this?''

''No!'' Fujisaki shouted. ''I mean, yes! I mean...kinda. I really,really want do it. But I'm afraid I'll disappoint you.''

''It's okay.'' Chiaki said with a smile. ''I've never done this either. But people do this when they really love each other, right? And I really love you. So I'm really excited. I've been playing eroges all week to practice. Let's do it.''

''O-okay!'' The Ultimate Programmer slammed the door shut behind. ''I-I'll have to man up. If I can't even make love with the woman I love, how can I hope to ever call myself a man!?''

''It's nice to see you sounding so confident for once.'' Chiaki put her backpack on the floor, sat on the bed and took off her cardigan.

''S-so how do we start?'' Chihiro sat next to her.

''I guess we undress each other?'' She undid the ribbon of his jacket and helped him take it off. ''Now's your turn.''

''A-alright.'' With trembling hands, he slowly unbuttoned Chiaki's shirt from the bottom up, revealing a pink bra with a pixel pattern. When he was done, he let out a sniffle.

''Are you crying?'' The gamer asked?

''I-It's just...Chiaki, you're such an incredibly attractive girl. You could be with anyone you wanted. While I don't even look like a guy.'' Chihiro looked down. ''I almost feel like it's not right for me to be doing this with you.''

''Of course it's right!'' Nanami pouted. ''Because I love you.'' She pressed her lips against his and started to unbutton his shirt. ''Besides, I think you're attractive, too. I've grown to like bishonen men a lot after playing so many JRPGs.''

''Well, I've asked Nidai to help me get stronger, so I hope you'll still like me when I get big muscles.'' Fujisaki said with a smile as he threw away his shirt and took of his suspenders.

''I can live with that. I've played a lot of fighting games, too.'' Nanami threw away her own shirt. ''Okay, now you have to touch me.''

''T-touch you were?''

''Wherever you want.''

''A-alright then.'' With even more trembling hands, Chihiro shoved his hands under her bra and started to clumsily squeeze her breasts.

''Ooooooooooooooooooooooh!'' Chiaki screamed. ''My boobs are so sensitive! I'm getting wet! Nooooooo! Please, stop!''

''S-sorry!'' The programmer quickly backed off from her.

''Why are you stopping?'' The gamer tilted her head.

''B-because you just told me to stop?'' Chihiro also tilted his head.

''Isn't that what I'm supposed to say? That's what all the girls do in the games I played.''

''I-I don't think that's how it actually w-works.'' Fujisaki put a finger to his chin. ''Do I keep going, then?''

Chiaki shook her head. ''I want to do something with that first.'' She pointed to the noticeable bulge under his skirt. ''Lay down there.'' He pushed him back onto the bed, lifted his skirt and pulled down his bloomers, revealing his erected member. ''Hmmm...it's not as big as I expected after playing those games.''

''I'm sorry to disappoint you.'' Chihiro muttered with tears in his eyes.

''It's fine.'' Chiaki said as she took off her bra. ''I was a little concerned it wouldn't fit inside me if it was that big.''

The Ultimate Gamer knelt down near the bed in front of Fujisaki and wrapped his dick with her tits. Then she tried to reach it with her mouth, but as soon as the tip of her tongue touched the glans, a stream of warm white fluid shot into her face.

''Ouch.'' She said as she cleaned her face with her hand. ''That kinda stings.''

''I'm s-sorry.'' Chihiro cried. ''I'm a failure as man, even for this. Do you need a Kleenex?''

''Nah. I'm kinda curious about this stuff.'' Nanami licked the cum off her hand and slowly chewed it. ''It's bitter. Not great but not disgusting either. I don't mind eating it if that's what I'm supposed to do.'' She pointed to her partner's cock. ''By the way, why is it so...deflated all of a sudden?''

''That's what happens when a guy comes.'' The Ultimate Programmer sighed. ''I guess that never happens in your games...''

''Nope.'' Chiaki pouted. ''So then...we have to stop?''

''No.'' Chihiro sniveled. ''It'll be up again in a while.''

''Oh, so it's like one of those gacha games where you need stamina to retry.'' Nanami raised her finger. ''Then we can just play something until you're ready again.''

''No.'' Chihiro shook his head and pushed Chiaki onto the bed. ''I'm not going to leave you hanging like that. Even a guy like me still has his male pride.'' He pulled down her skirt and her panties. ''You've tasted my cum, so I'm going to taste yours.''

The Ultimate Programmer knelt next to the bed between Nanami's legs. He closed his eyes to gather all his courage and resolutely shoved two fingers up her pussy. He could feel the blood of her hymen spilling down them as she let out a small scream. Then he kept moving them along blindly hoping he would reach her clitoris. Regardless of whether he actually did it or not, Chiaki started to softly moan and the walls of her vagina got progressively wet. Chihiro put another two fingers from his other hand inside her and used the four of them to widen her tight pussy as much as he could. Then he shoved his tongue inside and started to awkwardly move it in circles.

''Ooooooh.'' She said between pantings after a while. ''I knew it was gonna f-feel good. But this is...this is...I don't know how to describe it. But I want you to feel good too. Your peepee is up again, right?''

''Peepee?'' Fujisaki had to stop to chuckle. ''How old are you?''

''Old enough to play adult games.'' Chiaki grabbed Chihiro and threw him on the bed again.

Then she jumped on the bed herself and squatted on top of his pelvis. She grasped his manhood and carefully put it inside her pussy. After that she started to aggressively bounce up and down, making sure her her boobs flapped all over the place, just like she had seen it in the games she'd played.

Soon she realized that was way more tiring that it seemed and her gamer muscles weren't nearly fit enough to keep it up. However, she was determined to keep going as long as she could. But then, she felt a sudden, unrelenting wave of pleasure crashing through her whole body. She momentarily lost all her senses, energy and control over her body. She moaned and fell flat on the bed, panting.

''I'm sorry.'' She wheezed. ''I couldn't keep going.''

''No, I'm really happy you were able to get there without me coming.'' Fujisaki said with a smile.

''R-right.'' The gamer turned to face him, still having difficulties to breathe. ''I have to help you finish.''

She grabbed his cock and shoved the entire thing into her mouth, up to his balls. Before she could do anything with it, she felt a splatter of cum on the back of her throat, and started coughing uncontrollably. The dick came off her mouth and semen started flying everywhere, with her coughing out even more.

''A-are you alright?'' Chihiro gently put a hand on her shoulder.

''T-this is way more difficult than in the games.'' She kept coughing. ''I almost puked.''

By the time she recovered, Chihiro was hard again.

''Alright.'' She said as she got on all fours. ''Let's try something else.'' She stuck up her behind. ''Do it from behind this time.''

''You mean in your ass?'' Fujisake asked. ''A-are you sure that's a good idea?''

''Why would it be a bad idea?'' Chiaki replied. The programmer grabbed her ass-cheeks and pushed his dick inside her asshole in one swift movement. ''Aaaaaaaah!'' She screamed with tears in her eyes. ''It hurts. It hurts so much. The games didn't warn me about this.''

''If you don't like it, I'll just...Oh, no.'' Chihiro's face went pale.

''W-what's wrong?'' The gamer asked in pain.

''I-I can't get it out!'' He sniffled. ''It's too tight.''

''So what now?''

''I-I don't know!''

''Calm d-down.'' Nanami said, biting her lips. ''I'll push forward and you pull back.''

''O-okay.''

''Aaaaaaaaaaah!'' They both screamed in unison before collapsing to the floor in pain.

''So I guess this is it?'' Chihiro sighed.

''No.'' Chiaki pouted. ''Whenever I get a Game Over, I always try a new life to at least finish the level. I don't wanna go home feeling like I lost.''

''Fine by me if that's what you want.'' Fujisaki smiled. ''But let's go for easy mode this time. Just lay down on the bed.''

Nanami nodded, climbed to the bed and spread out her legs. Chihiro jumped on top of her and started to thrust his dick inside her pussy.

''Oooooooooh!'' She screamed. ''Chihiro's dick is inside my pussy!''

''W-who are you telling that to?'' Fujisaki asked between pants. That was more tiring than he thought it'd be. ''Is it from your erotic games, too?''

Chiaki nodded. ''Chihiro's dick is moving up and down my vagina. My clitoris is being stimulated by the friction!''

''W-why so specific!?''

''It's so big! It's penetrating my cervix!''

''I-I'm pretty sure that's physically impossible.''

''I'm gonna come!'' Chiaki stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes up as much as she could.

''Pfft.'' Chihiro pulled back and covered his mouth with his hand. ''Hehehehehehe! What in the world is that face?''

''It's called 'ahegao', I think.'' The gamer pouted and put her fingers together. ''Girls in those games do it all the time. I thought it was a pro move. It's not easy to pull off, y'know. I've been practicing a lot, so don't make fun of me.''

''Please, stop playing those games.'' Fujisaki let himself fall on the bed near the girl. ''I'm sorry, I don't think I can keep going. I guess I'm just not strong enough. I hope I didn't ruin any fantasies.''

''Don't worry.'' Chiaki smiled. ''It's not been exactly as I expected, but I had a lot of fun.'' She wrapped up her arm around him. ''I know you're tired, but we can still do this for a while, right?''

''As long as you want.'' He smiled back at her.

''That's great. They never do this in the games so I was worried I wouldn't be able to.''

Chihiro got closer to her. ''Chiaki...I'll never get tired of feeling your warmth near me.''

''Who's the one saying weird stuff now?'' The gamer teased. ''Isn't that line from that visual novel I lend you?''

''S-shut up.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Sayaka Maizono, Ibuki Mioda, Leon Kuwata
> 
> Context: Chapter 6

''C'mon, you can't just show up in that towel and leave me hanging.'' Ibuki said, drooling. ''Don't be a tease! And you'll learn a lot! Leon can be our guinea pig!''

''W-what!?'' Kuwata shouted.

''Don't be boring like that guys!'' Ibuki cried. ''It's a fun way to bond with your buddies!''

''You know, I've actually always been curious about doing something like this.'' Sayaka said as she played with her hair. ''Maybe it's not a bad idea. If Leon doesn't mind.''

''It's fine.'' Leon said. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to complain.

''Yay!'' The musician smirked. ''First, let's check how strong your smooch game is!''

Ibuki held Sayaka by the back of her neck and pressed her lips against hers. Maizono opened her mouth just enough to let her tongue inside and soon it was intertwined with her own. The towel that was covering her fell on the floor.

Ibuki pushed her tongue as deep as she could, while her left hand went slowly up Sayaka's torso, until she reached her breast and started caressing her nipple. That earned a moan from the idol, muffled by her own mouth.

Then Mioda used her right hand to widen Sayaka's pussy and swiftly shoved a finger inside. When she started touching the clit, the legs of the Ultimate Pop Sensation started trembling, and she fell backwards on the floor. Ibuki fell on top her, still with her tongue inside her mouth, her hand on her breast and her finger in her pussy.

Eventually, Sayaka had to push Ibuki's head away so she could let out one long, loud, piercing moan. Afterwards she started panting and trying to recover her breath.

''So...you want me to do anything or...?'' Leon asked, still sitting on the bed.

''Oh right!'' Mioda scratched her head. ''Leon is here too!''

''Y-you forgot!?'' He grimaced.

''Let's see what you have here.'' Ibuki took off her shirt, knelt next to him, took off his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal his hard, throbbing dick. ''Not bad, but I've seen better.'' The moment she tried to hold it in her hands, a stream of cum came out all over her fingers. ''Ooopsie! You gotta train a little, Leon.''

''Please stop roasting me.'' Kuwata sniffled.

''Hey, Sayaka.'' Ibuki called. ''Have you ever tasted cum?''

''N-No...'' The idol replied.

''Then try it out!'' Mioda shoved her hand inside Maiozono's mouth. ''Do you like it?''

''Not really.'' Sayaka shrugged. ''It doesn't really taste like anything.''

''Anyway, this thing isn't really important.'' Ibuki said as she licked the remains of semen that Sayaka had left in her hand. ''What matters is getting it out!''

''What do you mean?'' The pop sensation tilted her head.

The musician grabbed her by the head, pushed her down to sit on the floor next to Leon and pressed her face against his crotch. ''Try something!''

''Try what?'' Sayaka asked.

''I'm not gonna tell you everything.'' Ibuki winked. ''It can't just all be pre-planned. Then it gets boring! Just do whatever you feel like doing!''

Sayaka started kissing and licking Leon's dick until it got big and hard again. Then she began sucking the tip. Meanwhile the baseball star took off his jacket and his shirt. Ibuki grabbed the idol's legs and extended them on the floor. After that she shoved her head between them and started licking her pussy. Maizono let go of Leon's dick to let out a moan.

''S-stop.'' She stuttered. ''I won't be able to do anything if you keep doing that.''

''Nope.'' Ibuki smirked. ''You gotta learn to multitask! Actually I've just got the greatest idea ever!'' She did a handstand and put her crotch in Kuwata's face. ''You too, Leon! Show me what you can do!''

''Alright!'' Leon pulled up her panties and threw them away. Then he grabbed her legs and started eating away at her pussy. Ibuki herself shoved her tongue back into Sayaka's pussy, now from her upside-down position, and Sayaka put Leon's dick inside her mouth.

After a while, Sayaka's mouth was filled with cum at the same time that Ibuki made her orgasm, so she completely lost her breath and started coughing uncontrollably. Ibuki herself was moaning with pleasure as well. While trying to regain her composure, Maizono accidentally hit Leon's knee, causing him to let go off Ibuki, who fell on the floor.

''Oh my god Ibuki!'' Kuwata screamed. ''Are you alright!?''

''T-That was amazing!'' She said between pants.

''A-Are we done yet?'' Sayaka coughed.

''What are you saying!?'' Ibuki stuck out her tongue and pulled Leon's pants all the way down. ''It's time for the main dish! Spread your legs!''

''No!'' The idol retorted. ''I want to save that for Makoto.''

''Oh!'' Ibuki tilted her head. ''That makes sense. But still, I bet Naegi will be disappointed if you get tired so quickly.''

''You think so?'' Sayaka rested her chin on her fist. ''I guess we could do something else, then.''

''Then lie down.'' Ibuki smiled. ''You've got some fine boobies, so let's do a titfuck! Guys love that one and you don't even have to do anything! C'mon, Leon! You know what you gotta do, right? You gotta take the initiative more, man''

''R-right.'' He replied.

With Sayaka lying on the floor, Leon knelt on top of her and put his dick between her boobs. Then he grabbed them and started moving them up and down as he thrust back and forth. Ibuki dropped her skirt on the floor and sat on Sayaka's face, with her pussy on her mouth, and the pop sensation started licking.

Eventually, Leon came all over her tits. Ibuki jumped and knelt next to her, and began kissing and sucking them, slurping the cum as she did it.

''You said to take the initiative...'' Leon said as she grabbed Ibuki's ass and shoved his two thumbs inside her asshole. ''Is this alright?''

''Just do it!'' The musician said as she kept sucking on Sayaka's breast.

The baseball star thrust his dick into her ass. The pain made her bite Maizono, who let out a scream. However, she kept licking as Leon went back and forth.

''Okay, let's go for a grand finale!'' Mioda said once Sayaka was clean. She got up and went to sit on the bed, dragging the others behind her. Then she spread her legs. ''Go for the outro, Leon!''

Kuwata nodded and pushed his dick into her pussy, while the musician pulled Maizono into a passionate kiss. ''Do Sayaka too!'' She added. ''Like earlier!''

Ibuki pulled her into another kiss, while Leon grabbed her legs by the ankles and raised her body in the air. Then he bent his head forward in order to reach her pussy, and shoved his tongue inside. He kept licking and thrusting his pelvis back and forth at the same time.

Several minutes later, the three of them let out big moans at the same time and fell onto the bed, all entangled and panting.

''That was tiring.'' Sayaka sighed. ''But I had fun.''

''Man I'm wasted.'' Leon muttered.

''Yay!'' Ibuki screamed as she gave a victory sign to no-one in particular. ''We rock!''


End file.
